Dyad
by hana-akira
Summary: A group of two; couple; pair. Two persons involved in an ongoing relationship or interaction. – —Suguru/Kakeru, 1sentence?, Theme Set A, incest


Fandom: The Knight in the Area/Area no Kishi  
Title: Dyad  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Character: Aizawa Kakeru, Aizawa Suguru  
Genre: Romance, General  
Rating: 20+  
Warning: OOC, AU, a male liking another male, sexual content mentioned or implied, incest, feelings, Suguru isn't dead  
Prompt: Suguru/Kakeru. 1sentence insanejournal Theme Set A.  
Summary: A group of two; couple; pair. Two persons involved in an ongoing relationship or interaction. – —Suguru/Kakeru, 1sentence?, Theme Set A, incest

A/N: Originally done for the 1sentence challenge, but since because I'm bad with rules, I didn't do one sentences so that's why it's not posted at the community. 'Nii-chan' means 'big brother' and is what Kakeru usually calls Suguru in the English translated manga.

"Character is speaking."  
'Character is thinking.'

—

#01 - Slow

Slowly, their hands intertwine, and somehow, Suguru thinks, he will make this work. He will make this happen.

#02 - Steady

The rhythm of Suguru's heartbeat is steady, strong, and all Kakeru thinks as his right ear is pressed to his big brother's chest is that he could spend his whole life listening to just that one sound.

#03 - Breathe

Warm hands massaged his back and it is only then that Suguru allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, the tension gradually being taken away by Kakeru's meticulous handwork.

#04 - Relax

"Relax," Suguru says gently from behind Kakeru, his hands pressing firmly down on Kakeru's knees as Kakeru does the butterfly stretch, and all Kakeru can think is why was stretching with a partner still required in an extracurricular activity like the school soccer club.

#05 - Friends

"How cute, Mr. BC. How very _cute_," his older brother's friend (Takajo, was it?) said, all knowing eyes and wolfish grin at Suguru, and Kakeru could only stare confusedly at his brother's blushing face and shifting eyes.

#06 - Candle

He's like a candle burning at both ends, and that's all Suguru has as an excuse on why his throat gets uncharacteristically dry whenever he sees any amount of exposed skin on his younger brother's body, and his pants seem to tighten when Kakeru gets this heated look in his eyes.

#07 - Light

Suguru's secret little smile is a rare thing to see nowadays, a sight that seemed to light up an entire room and bask it with its warmth and gentleness, and Kakeru wishes he was a good enough of a brother that made Suguru smile instead of immediately putting his defenses up.

#08 - Stars

Suguru's eyes seemed to glitter, shine like stars in a swiftly darkening sky, but the expression on his face was apathetic and Kakeru has never been good at reading other people's faces, not even his older brother's that he so carefully watched.

#09 - Sunrise

When they finally stop embracing each other, the sun was already starting to rise and the hot chocolate that Kakeru had prepared has long since grown cold.

#10 - Daylight

Daylight comes streaming through the window and Suguru simply rolls over to his side, his face tucked away into Kakeru's neck, and breathes deeply because it's a Sunday and there's no need for either of them to get up early on the weekend.

#11 - Stroll

Kakeru's words are still fresh in Suguru's mind, "I'm just going out to the convenience store and then for a stroll," and it takes all of Suguru's self-control to not snap and shout that it's almost the middle of the night and that no sane person goes out at this time.

#12 - Food

"There's a little bit of pudding on your face," Suguru says expressionlessly, and before Kakeru can even ask where, the older boy is already licking at the corner of his mouth.

#13 - Rain

Like two children finding a new toy, the Aizawa brothers drunkenly stumbled into the rain, laughing and smiling, hands held together as they jumped into puddles and water soaked them down to their bones, their cheeks flushing to a charming cherry pink.

#14 - Emotions

"We're not supposed to be doing this," Kakeru once again tried to remind Suguru, but his voice trembles and his face is so full of emotions that the only thing Suguru does in response is continue on softly kissing his younger brother's body, not quite ignoring Kakeru's warning, but not quite accepting it, either.

#15 - Dance

There's an odd glint of something in Yusuke's eyes, and before Kakeru knows it, he's somehow Suguru's dance partner instead of Seven's, his older brother's hand pressing incessantly to his back, and Yusuke's eyes somehow seem satisfied even as Seven and Kota seem to have another altercation.

#16 - Lost

There were times that Suguru felt so lost and alone as he looked at everything around him, wondering if it was already predetermined that he'd always be by himself, but then he would catch a certain shade of brown at the corner of his eyes, always making his head turn with some sort of desperate hope.

#17 - Letter

It's only years later—many, _many_ years later—that Suguru finds out that Kakeru had secretly wrote letters addressed to him during the time he was away at the U-15 training camp, and that the first letter had said, "I miss you."

#18 - Colors

His older brother's eyes had a dark gleam to them—not quite black, but not quite brown, either—the colors swirling and mixing until it was some mix of murky ink that made Kakeru keep silent and hushed.

#19 - Soul

"How is this even possible?" Kakeru chokes out, crying and shaking even as they embrace each other and Suguru with his blank, soulless eyes still says nothing, still doesn't speak, still won't answer.

#20 - Binds

They are bound in blood and name and it is this, if nothing else, that will always stay the same between them before everything else.

#21 - Links

Everything just seemed to fall into place, like links in a chain, and suddenly Suguru could understand why love had no age or gender but only one name.

#22 - Music

Somehow, hearing Suguru just breathe is like music Kakeru's ears despite the fact that breathing is something that all living creatures do and is so extraordinarily ordinary that it makes Kakeru tell himself he will never watch his brother's sleeping face ever again.

#23 - Drinks

"If you want to drink," Suguru proposes because Kakeru is too young to drink alcohol, but this is too much of a golden chance to pass up and he wants to see what his little brother is willing to do, "you're going to have to take it from my lips."

#24 - Hot

And there is just so much _heat_ that Suguru just can't _think_ straight, can't think right, not when Kakeru is moving like _that_ under him and calling out his name for all the world to hear.

#25 - Cold

'You have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them,' Kakeru couldn't help but think as his older brother once again methodically told him what was wrong with his soccer playing, the cold feeling in his chest somehow getting heavier.

#26 - Conversation

When they finally have the conversation that had been put off for far too long for both of their tastes, Suguru learns that Kakeru had been afraid of the damage that he was quite capable of causing, and Kakeru learns that Suguru isn't as composed as much as he thought his older brother was.

#27 - Blanket

There is only one blanket and Kakeru is more than happy enough to give it up to his big brother to save the embarrassment of two teenage boys sharing it, but Suguru has never cared about things like that so in the end Kakeru is in Suguru's lap and the blanket is wrapped around both of them.

#28 - Jewelry

It's the first time Suguru has ever seen Kakeru wear jewelry, a bracelet at that, but when he instantly sees how surprisingly happy Kakeru is ever since Seven has left, Suguru decides right then and there to never tell Kakeru where he got that bracelet from, if only for the fact that Kakeru might once again become unhappy.

#29 - Pride

Perhaps everyone except him thinks Suguru has a brother complex, is proud of being his older brother, but love is for children and Kakeru no longer has the strength to ask anything of Suguru if all he gets every time is an unreadable face and impassive voice as a response.

#30 - Lace

"This isn't what it looks like," Kakeru says in a panic-stricken tone, except that it actually is, but all Suguru does is just stare with wide eyes and faintly flushing cheeks at the lace stockings his little brother had on and how it seemed to make the younger boy's slender legs go on forever.

#31 - Curious

As curious as Araki is about what exactly the relationship between Suguru and Kakeru was, there were just some things people were better off not knowing, even if it seemed like it would make great blackmail material on Mr. Cold-as-Ice Suguru if any of Takajo's claims were true.

#32 - Windy

Out of everyone Yusuke could choose as a fellow matchmaker (because seriously, he needed _help_ if he wanted this matchmaking thing to work), in the end, he was forced to choose Takajo Akira because 1.) Kakeru was the one he was trying to matchmake and you weren't supposed to tell the one you're matchmaking that you're trying to matchmake them, 2.) Kota was too enthusiastic and would have told everyone, and 3.) He just honestly didn't feel safe to tell anyone else, particularly Nishijima, Sera, and that girl that both of the brothers knew (Nana or something?) because they would have used it for their own gains. Besides, Takajo had the added bonus of knowing Suguru-san disturbingly well, which, after all that's said and done, could only be considered helpful in the grand scheme of things.

"The weather on Saturday would be pretty windy, so we can use that to our advantage and Kakeru and Suguru to spend a day together outside flying a kite and then going out to eat at that new sweetshop…"

#33 - Parents

Both of their parents smile winningly at them, their inebriated father saying they should eat some sushi to celebrate this happy occasion while their mother tells them that both of them are happy that they've found happiness with each other before putting more food onto their dinner plates, and their sister squealing happily something about 'yaoi' or 'shounen-ai' or whatever.

#34 - Duty

It was a drag, but Akira had the duty as being one of Suguru's friends (who wasn't annoying like that Leonardo Silva or dramatic as Araki Ryuichi) to make sure that Suguru ended up at least somewhat happy. If that meant that he had to play matchmaker, then that was fine as long as Suguru never, ever found out.

Thank god, though, that the younger Aizawa had Yusuke as a friend (which by default meant that the light brown-haired boy was his fellow matchmaker-in-arms) otherwise he'd probably have just butted their heads together to make the two brothers kiss already and stop beating around the bush.

#35 - Crying

Seeing Suguru with Seven—or with anyone, really—made Kakeru realize that he was the only one that Suguru shut out, considered to be 'not mature enough' for Suguru to actually talk with, and it hurt more than he thought it would, enough to make him almost cry if he hadn't always suspected that it has always been this way.

#36 - Share

Although they both share the same last name, the Aizawa brothers are so different that the difference is as big as the difference is between the earth and the sky—Suguru being so calm and collected while Kakeru was kind and expressive.

#37 - Keep

He wants to keep Kakeru to his side, in his sight at all times, but he knows, oh how Suguru knows, that if he doesn't keep a firm, almost choking hold onto Kakeru, Kakeru is going to slip away, leave him behind just like all those other perfect things in the world seem to do.

#38 - Close

Suguru's face is too close, his whole body is, and it takes everything that Kakeru has to not run away then and there.

#39 - Simplicity

After all that's said and done, there is only this simple fact: Kakeru is his, his brother, his friend, his, his, _his_, and nothing anyone else says or does or even thinks is ever going to get in Suguru's way. It's as simple as that.

#40 - Grave

"You have to hold my hand when we're crossing the street," Nii-chan states gravely, and a seven-years-old Kakeru eats it up like candy because he doesn't know better even though he knows there's something off with the look on his big brother's face and his mother is smiling so weirdly.

#41 - Tomorrow

Tomorrow, Suguru thinks, tomorrow, both he and Kakeru would talk and work things out. Tomorrow.

#42 - Run

As much as Kakeru doesn't want to be a coward, doesn't want to run away, he'll be that any day instead of someone who is capable of tearing someone's ligament with one kick, capable of hurting his teammates, his friends, and his brother.

#43 - Flying

Kakeru will never admit it, but when Suguru lets him hitch a ride on his bike, it feels like flying, like he's soaring up into the sky, and so very much alive.

#44 - Whisper

"Nii-chan," Kakeru whispers flirtatiously into Suguru's ears, all nervous with biting lips and rosy cheeks and teary eyes, and Suguru is completely undone then and there.

#45 - Window

From his window, Suguru can see Kakeru carefully practicing soccer on his own in the small park near their house, and it is in this moment that he is forced to recognize that Kakeru comes from a world entirely different from his own.

#46 - Apologies

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for saying for what I feel because that's like I'm saying I'm sorry for being real," Suguru says with a steely glint in his eyes and Kakeru can't help but wonder when he no longer knew his own brother, if he had ever truly known him at all.

#47 - Bugs

Suguru knows he shouldn't indulge himself and take advantage of his younger brother, but it's too much of an opportunity whenever Kakeru throws himself at him, trembling all the while because another bug seemed to be in his room, and asks if he could sleep with him that night.

#48 - Sleep

The problem that Kakeru has with sleeping with Suguru now that they're both teenagers isn't in that they're both boys and that brothers really shouldn't sleep together in the same bed anymore at their age, but in the fact that whenever he wakes up, he always seemed to be facing his big brother's rather muscled, masculine chest and that the sight of it made him want to do things a little brother should never think of doing with their older brother.

#49 - End

Their eyes lock, both of them on opposing teams, Suguru with Kamakura and Kakeru with Enoshima, and Suguru can't help but question how it came down to this in the end between them—apart but together, close enough to touch yet still so far away.

#50 - Doors

As he's pushed firmly to the door that's locked behind him, hands roaming all over his body, Kakeru sighs exasperatedly and can only smile fondly at his big brother's impatience.

—

A/N: Footnotes.

#05 – 'Mr. BC' is for 'Mr. Brother Complex', a reference to the Area no Kishi manga chapter 48 and episode 13, when Takajo Akira understands immediately who this 'knight' Suguru is referring to.

#43 – In the Area no Kishi manga chapter 5, Suguru lets Kakeru ride on his bike while in the anime Kakeru is forced to run.


End file.
